The present invention relates to countermeasures against an abnormal stop of an industrial robot apparatus for loading workpieces on a pallet.
An industrial robot apparatus with a fail safe means against an abnormal state such as an earthquake has been known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. SHO 61-88301.
This industrial robot apparatus is structured so that an industrial robot is stopped when an abnormality occurs.
When the aforementioned conventional industrial robot apparatus for loading workpieces is abnormally stopped and then restarted, the program step in which the abnormality occurs is not always in accord with the actual operation stop situation. Thus, when the industrial robot apparatus is restarted, the workpieces are excessively or insufficiently loaded.